A Hug is Worth a Thousand Words
by mardel
Summary: Chole needs for someone to listen to her, Sam and Bailey learn a few things


  
  
  
  
Title: A Hug is Worth a Thousand Words  
Author: mardel  
  
  
  
  
  
A hug is Worth a Thousand Words  
  
Rated PG SBR  
  
Disclaimer I just borrowed them for the story they are owned by Kronish   
Production, and NBC.   
  
  
Bailey missed Sam it had only been six months since she had quit. She had taken   
her daughter and gone somewhere to rebuild her life. He had heard from her   
several time but he had promised not to contact her. It was one of the hardest   
things he had ever done in his life telling her goodbye.   
He understood why Sam felt she had to leave the Task Force. Bailey even   
understood why she had to leave Atlanta, but he didn't understand why she had  
requested he not visit.   
His heart had been torn from his body when Jack had taken her captive. He had  
been like a mad man, he could think of nothing but his need to find her, to make  
her safe again and to kill the man that had done so many terrible things to her.   
  
George and John had held the team together, Bailey had been unable to think  
clearly at first. George had worked his magic and located Jack's new hideaway  
through records of deliveries of propane at a remote cabin in the Caroline   
mountains. How he had been able to sift through so much information and find  
the place Bailey still had no idea.   
But when they arrived on the scene, it looked very much like a place Jack would  
have chosen. Chloe had been sedated and was locked in a room at the back  
of the cabin. They had rescued her first then moved in for the final assault.  
  
Jack had been so focused on his final goal of Sam's affections, he had slipped   
up.  
His security alarm was easily fooled to believe it was still showing pictures of   
a  
approach to the cabin, when there were twelve agents and assistants surrounding  
the place. Bailey had ordered no chance be taken with Sam's safety, if Jack  
even looked in her direction they were to shoot to kill.   
  
When everything went down Jack was across the room from Sam and she jumped  
out a window when the assault team entered through both doors at once.   
Bailey was one of the men holding his gun on Jack when the crazy man made a   
move to reach for a weapon. He was dead before he hit the floor six rounds in  
him from three different guns.   
  
Sam had scrambled to the nearest officer, her wrists tapped together, her mouth  
covered with tape also.   
"Chloe she was in the room at the back, is she alright?"she gasped.   
"She's fine as far as we can tell she's been sedated." Sam was told.  
Bailey was there then, "Sam thank God your not hurt" he hugged her hard,   
crushing  
her to him so tightly she couldn't breath. "Chloe is alright we got her out   
first."  
he told her, while she was clinging to him.   
Sam was relieved, it was over it was finally over, the terrible ordeal of the   
past  
five years was finally over. She was so overcome she was numb.   
"Bailey, he told me you were dead." she choked out.   
"I'm fine I'm here, Chloe is safe, your safe, I'm so sorry Sam." he told her in   
a rush. He knew he should release her, but he couldn't seem to make his arms  
let her go just yet.   
Sam was glad to be in his arms, she didn't blame him for her capture, Jack had  
been to cleaver even for her to anticipate.   
Bailey may not have protected her from Jack, but he had rescued her from him.   
  
Sam had been deviated when Chloe had been kidnapped but she had faith  
that Jack wouldn't kill her daughter. Then he had taken her the next day right  
from the building next to the task force building. There had been gun fire,   
she had heard Bailey's voice scream for her. She had seen him fall as if  
hit, then struggle back to his feet. Jack had knocked her out and that was all  
she saw. But he had been happy to play the sound track of the encounter  
for her.   
" Your agent Malone is dead Sam, I killed him." Jack had told her.   
"No, you didn't, I saw him he was still on his feet." Sam replied then realized   
she was making Jack happy by arguing with him.   
" You did care for him then, if your so upset he is gone. Your mine now   
Samantha,  
you will be mine forever." he laughed.   
She had been despondent about Bailey, but she had been shown her daughter  
was still alive and not hurt. That gave her hope. If Chloe had been dead, and  
if Bailey really was gone she had no further reason to live herself.   
  
  
"Mom can't we go home now?" Chloe asked again that day after her mother picked  
her up from school. She missed her friends, the farm and Bailey.   
" We are not going back to Atlanta Chloe, I told you the doctors think you need   
to have a fresh start, away from all those bad memories."  
" I don't only have bad memories from home, I remember when Angel came to live   
with us and she brought Denzel, he was still a puppy then. Uncle Bailey use to   
come  
visit and he would take me down to the lake and help me with the fort." Chloe   
told her mom.   
Sam remembered the fort Chloe had built out beside the barn, it was more of a   
tree  
house than a fort but Chloe had called it a fort. Bailey had helped her put up   
the   
walls one afternoon.   
" Maybe once your older you will understand honey, but this is for the best."   
  
Sam didn't know if she was telling the truth, she had been missing her home too.  
She had been thinking about her old job, and she had been missing Bailey.   
He had been her best friend for so many years she wasn't even sure how long.   
She was closer to him then even Angel and it was because all they had shared   
together over the years. He told her how worried he had been when Fanny had  
shot him and disappeared. He had tried to express his sorrow at the end of his  
marriage. He had been there for her when Tom had been killed, and again when  
Coop had been. Sam had not realized how much a part of her life he was, until  
he was no longer in it. She had called him several times and reported on Chloe's  
treatment. He had expressed his happiness that she was getting better he had  
told her that he missed her. But he hadn't asked to visit, or call. He hadn't   
told   
her that he loved her. She had come to realize that she loved him, she always  
had it seemed. She had just never let herself admit it was more than love of  
a friend. But the very first time she had realized it had been in his arms.   
The pleasure she derived, and the strength he gave her every time he held her  
was to strong to be anything else.   
  
She lived for the hugs he offered her. She had not been raised in a family that   
hugged very often. But the pleasure of such a simple act was amazing. Bailey  
had a special way of conferring his own calm to her somehow, she felt so many  
things when she was in his arms, safe, and protected where at the top of the   
list.  
But there were other things as well, she had begun to notice, his strength for  
one thing, his scent part cigar, part spice, part maleness. Sam felt whole when  
she was in his arms that was what scared her the most.  
  
After having lost her husband Sam was determined that she would never depend   
on anyone that much again. It was a defense to help her keep from going over the   
edge.   
But she soon realized that she needed to at least lean on someone, and  
of course it had been Bailey. He had been her friend for so long. He had helped  
without judging her decision to leave the task force, the first time.  
he had continued to keep in touch while they were in hiding. He could have   
written   
her off once she had cut the bureau out of her life, but he hadn't. She still   
turned   
to him for assistance when she was at the end of her ability to cope. She had   
been   
happy for him when he had begun to see Gail, but it hadn't lasted long. When he   
had   
tried to reconcile with Janet she had hoped for the best, but had not really   
believed   
there was any possible way for them to rekindle their old feelings. Janet had   
been to bitter.  
Bailey had seemed content with Fanny now in school, he had focused on his work   
more than ever.   
  
"Malone" Bailey answered his phone.  
" Bailey, it's Sam."  
"Hello, Sam it's nice to hear from you. How is Chloe?"  
" That's why I'm calling, I think she has run away." Sam choked out.  
"When how long ago?"  
"I'm not sure I dropped her off at school, but they called at ten when they   
didn't   
hear from me that she was going to be absent. I've looked all along the road to  
school, the park and her favorite hang outs. All of her friends are in school so  
unless she snuck into one of their houses by herself." Sam said.  
" I can be there in a few hours, have you called the local police?"  
" I did but they think I'm over reacting and she will come home at the   
end of the day."   
Bailey seethed, Chloe my have been kidnapped, or she may just have decided  
to skip school for some reason.   
" Did you explain her history to him, that she had never run off before."   
"Yes they didn't seem to care. "  
" OK, Sam take a deep breath, has Chloe asked for something recently that you  
said no to? Is the a big test today at school? Anything like that?' he asked.  
"No, she likes school, they only thing I told her no about was you, she wanted   
to move back home so she could keep seeing you." Sam sobbed.   
Bailey felt like he was going to lose it himself now.   
"You don't think she would try to come back to Atlanta do you?" he asked.  
" I don't know anymore."  
" Would she know how to take a bus this far? Could she have money for  
the fare this far?"   
"Yes, she knows about tickets and things like that."  
"I'll have George get into the bus records. We will find her Sam, I promise."   
  
  
  
"George," Bailey had gone to his area to ask a favor, it had to be off bureau   
time  
and he couldn't let anyone know what he was doing.   
" What ever you need, I'm there." he nodded knowing if he was detected working   
on something not for work at work he could be suspended.   
George only took a half hour to locate three possible route she could have   
taken.  
"I have already been in contact with the bus company and alerted them to a   
possible runaway. They were checking, but two of the buses hadn't made any  
stops since leaving the terminal. "  
" Thanks George, that was quick, keep me posted." Bailey reached for his phone.   
" Sam anything there?"  
" Nothing"   
" George found three possible routes she could have taken, the bus company is  
checking for a girl her age on any of the buses. We should know soon." Bailey   
told  
her.  
" Thank you, tell George I owe him."  
  
Chloe had run away even though she knew it would upset her mother she just had   
to see Bailey.   
She missed him, he was the only man in her life, she could barely  
remember her father. Her grandfather had stopped visiting so often after he had  
gotten sick. But aside from her need to see Bailey for herself there was   
something  
about her mom she just had to talk to him about. She had tried to call him   
twice,   
but the call had been at the wrong time. She couldn't find his personal phone   
number   
written down anywhere in her mom's stuff. She must have it memorized.   
Chloe had saved up her money and then taken the last ten dollars from her mom's  
purse. She walked to the bus station from school it was only twenty blocks. She  
had taken the bus that left for Atlanta the soonest after she arrived. It was   
the one  
that took a long time to get there but she thought it was better than sitting in   
the  
bus station where she might be noticed.   
At the first stop, a few people got off and only one got on. He had been  
creepy looking and she had scrunched down in her seat so she was less noticeable.  
But the man sat across from her and kept looking at her, he moved closer one   
time  
and she got up and moved towards the front of the bus. But she didn't want the   
driver to notice her either so she was stuck. At the second stop she jumped off  
and ran into the ladies room. She waited until the bus had pulled out, then went  
to the ticket agent for a second ticket.   
"My mom said that if I missed the bus, I could just ride the next one that came  
is that right?" Chloe asked.   
" Yes, little lady you can ride the noon bus when it gets here, but you have a   
bit of  
a wait yet." the older man told her.   
" That's OK" Chloe took a seat across from his counter and waited, she wasn't   
bothered  
by anyone.   
  
Bailey was going crazy waiting to hear news. He knew Sam was scared to death,   
he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't take the bureau chopper, not for this.   
If Sam had still be on the VCTF it could have been worked around, but he didn't  
have the pull for it's use now.   
"Bailey," George called." I just heard from the bus people, no minors found on   
any  
of the three buses. But tickets for minors were purchased for those routes for   
today.  
Both were open tickets, meaning as long as they are used before Friday they are  
good for those routes. I think we are going to have to start checking the   
stations."  
Bailey thought for a moment with John out of state on a case he had no one   
but himself to send out.   
" I can go.' George offered.   
" I may need you here worse than out there." Bailey told him.   
" I can do a lot of this stuff from the field if I have a port." George told him.   
  
Marcus came up to them, then he had only been part of the team during the  
last few months of Sam's time, Bailey hadn't wanted to involve him.   
" Since you have decided not to ask me to help, I'm going to volunteer." Marcus   
told them.   
" It's a non bureau problem," Bailey told him.   
" If has to do with one of the VCTF people I want to help."   
" Sam's daughter has either run away or be abducted." Bailey told him.  
" I'm in, what do you need?"  
Bailey explained with George adding a few details.   
  
Marcus started from the middle of the route and worked towards Atlanta.  
Bailey started from the middle of the other route and worked towards Carolina.  
Marcus had been told the safe word that was for Chloe to know he was friendly.  
Bailey wouldn't need it if he found her.   
  
Chloe was on board a bus again, she had been sitting with a lady that was  
telling her all about the grandchildren she was going to visit. She was also  
showing her pictures of all her grandkids.   
  
Marcus had tracked down a passenger at the third station he had come to  
that remembered Chloe and the scary looking man that had been staring at her.  
Marcus felt he needed to get Bailey to come back to his route in case he needed  
back up.   
"Bailey, I found evidence that she was here a few hours ago, but it seems there   
is another problem."  
" Tell me." Bailey growled.  
" A guy was giving her the eye, she might have been targeted." Marcus explained.  
"I'll meet you in the next town they stop at." Bailey turned his car around and   
was  
headed back towards Atlanta at high speed.   
" George, get back in touch with the bus company and have the driver of Marcus's  
route contacted I don't care if a state trooper has to be sent to do it."  
"I'm already in contact, we will find her, Bailey." George told him.  
  
"Look, I understand you don't have radios on every bus, but there is a high   
probably   
that this girl is about to have seizure while on board your bus, she  
need her medication or she could die." George stretched the truth a little.  
"Have the station attendant hold the bus until either a Special Agent of the FBI  
or a state trooper has reached their location." George sounded almost like   
Bailey,  
his voice had dropped to a horse whisper, in his attempt to put more force into  
his request.   
  
Bailey arrived at the bus station in Athens, ten minutes after the bus. He ran   
into   
the station and through the terminal. He reached the bus and jumped on board,  
he didn't see Chloe, but he checked every seat just in case she was slumped   
down  
or hiding.   
"Have you seen a blonde girl about twelve years old. She was wearing a blue   
pullover  
with a hood and jeans." Bailey asked the few passengers on the bus.  
He went back out and check to make sure it was the correct bus. Marcus came   
running up.   
" Damn, no luck I was sure we would find her here, did you check the bathroom   
yet?'  
" No," Bailey looked hopeful when Marcus mentioned the bathroom.   
" Come along child our bus is about to pull out, we have to get back on." the   
lady  
Chloe had been sitting with was talking loudly.   
Bailey turned towards the sound of her voice, THANK GOD, he sighed.   
Chloe was running to catch up to the lady, she was carrying a handful of chips   
and  
a soda from the snack area.   
" Chloe!" Bailey called out and moved towards her his arms out to her.  
"Uncle Bailey!" she saw him a head above most of the people in the room.  
She was scooped up into his embrace, and hugged.   
" I know I shouldn't have run away, but I was going to tell mom were I was   
tonight  
after I found you." the child told him.   
" I'm glad your alright. But you have to explain to me why you did this." Bailey   
held her  
so that he could see her face. He was so relieved he didn't even care  
that Marcus could see the tears in his eyes.   
" First you tell you mom your safe." He pulled his cell phone out and hit speed   
dial.  
" Bailey?" Sam answered.  
" Mom, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm with Uncle Bailey."   
" Chloe, you scared me to death. Are you alright?" Sam asked. She had to sit   
down  
Thank you dear Lord for keeping her safe, Sam said.  
" I'm fine, can Uncle Bailey bring me home?" she asked.   
" You are in big trouble young lady, let me talk to Bailey." Sam said.  
" Thank you so much, Bailey. Chloe wants you to bring her home but I can  
come and get her if you."  
" I'll bring her Sam you stay put. Stop worrying, we will see you in a few hours,  
I'll call again when we are closer to you." Bailey told her and hung up.  
"Marcus I can't tell you how much you help means to me," Bailey turned to face  
the taller man.   
"I'm just glad it all worked out, you put a big scare into us all young lady."   
he told  
Chloe.   
" I'm sorry." she apologized.   
" I'll tell George we have her." Marcus pulled out his phone.  
  
Bailey set Chloe down and walked with her to the benches that were mostly empty  
near the far wall.   
"Now you tell me why you did this, no fibs either." Bailey instructed her.   
"I just had to talk to you," she started." I tried to call you twice, they said   
you were   
not there."  
"You know I'm not always at the main building we go on cases all over the   
country."  
" I couldn't find your phone number, mom doesn't have it written down."  
" Did you ask you mom if you could call me?" he asked.   
" She said that I wasn't to bother you." Chloe replied.   
Bailey didn't like the sound of that, he was always available for Chloe to talk   
to,  
he thought he had made that clear to Sam.   
"What was so important that you just had to talk to me?" he asked.   
" I really miss you." Chloe said and chocked on a sob.   
Bailey hugged her again, but he didn't let her stay to long he wanted her to  
finish telling him, what the problem was.   
"Now tell me what you needed to talk to me about." he nudged her.   
" Mom is really sad all of the time still, I though she was just having a hard   
time  
adjusting to our new house and stuff, but I hear her crying at night, she is   
having  
trouble sleeping, she misses you too." Chloe told him.  
Bailey was feeling suddenly heart sick. Sam needed someone to lean on and  
she was avoiding him.   
" Mom loves you a lot, you know. I mean she loves you like she loved daddy only  
more. She was sad for a long time after daddy died. But she was never so alone  
before, she had you." the girl told him.  
" You mom and I have been friends a long time sweetheart,"   
" I know but it's not that kind of love. I know the difference, mom loves you   
the  
way moms' and dads' love each other. You have to come to Carolina with me  
and talk to mom in person, once she sees you again she won't be able to   
pretend anymore." Chloe told him.   
Bailey wanted for Sam to love him like he did her, but it was to much to hope   
for, he needed to get Chloe home then he would talk to Sam.   
" You don't believe me do you?"   
" I want to believe you sweetheart, but it might just be that you would like for  
your mom and me to be together, you don't remember you dad very well  
and I've kind of been like a father to you the last few years." he explained.  
" I know mom loves you, and you'll see that she does when we go home."  
she looked defiant.   
  
Marcus checked with Bailey before he headed back to HQ.   
" Thanks again Marcus, I owe you." Bailey told him.   
" Your welcome, I was glad to help." he nodded.   
  
After checking with his superiors and asking for emergency leave Bailey made  
sure Chloe wasn't hungry or needed anything. She fell asleep in the car only  
fifteen minutes after they hit the highway.   
Bailey had a long time to consider what she had told him. He felt that he would   
have known if Sam had feelings for him that strong. But then he hadn't let  
her know that he cared for her as deeply as he did, maybe it was the same   
with her. He wanted to believe Chloe was right, but he didn't want to learn  
she was wrong, he would rather not see the look of distress on her face   
that he knew would be there if he confessed his love and she didn't feel  
the same.   
  
Chloe woke up when Bailey was on the phone talking to Sam for final instructions  
to her new place.   
" Your mom said she loves you, but your still in trouble." Bailey told her.   
" I know I'm sorry, after everything that has happened the last year, but she   
wouldn't listen to me. I had to talk to you and you'll see."   
"OK, sweetheart how has your treatment been going, you like the Dr.?"  
" She's nice, but really I'm fine, Jack only scared me for the first few   
minutes,  
then he put me to sleep and I don't remember much else. I just miss home,  
and you and my friends." she told him.  
Bailey wasn't sure uprooting her had been the best thing. He would have to  
talk with Angel and Sam and see if Chloe was as unhappy as she sounded  
all of the time or if she was just going through a rough spot.   
  
" Chloe honey, I'm so glad your home safe." Sam hugged her daughter.   
" I'm sorry Mom but you wouldn't listen."  
" It's late tell Angel hello then go up to bed I'll be there in a minute."  
Sam turned to look at Bailey, she was heart sick over her daughter,  
but the sight of his big solid silhouette in the evening light made her   
insides flip over. She hoped she could keep from letting him see  
her feelings.   
"Bailey." she moved to hug him quickly but once his arms closed  
around her she couldn't push herself away, it felt to good, to right.  
" Thank you for bring her home to me."   
" Your welcome, I love her too you know." Bailey told her, hugging  
her tight to him. He rested his cheek against her hair and closed   
his eyes just for a moment to enjoy having her in his arms.   
Holding her close and knowing for a minute she was safe and near.  
Sam sighed and held on, she was trying to store up the feel of being  
in his arms so she could keep him near her in her memory.   
  
Sam had talk with Chloe when she went up to tuck her in, but she  
said the real talk would be tomorrow.   
  
" Did she tell you what was so important that she just had to see you?"  
Sam asked entering the living room after putting her daughter to bed.  
"Yeah, she told me, but I'm not sure if I can tell you." Bailey explained.  
" There isn't anything we can't talk about Malone, at least in the past  
there never was."   
" There is one thing," he paused knowing he was about to say things  
he couldn't take back.  
" What one thing would that be?' Sam asked, sitting down next to him.  
" Our feelings" he started  
Sam looked puzzled, he continued. " For each other." Bailey looked   
at her his eyes full of love and hope as he proceeded.   
" We care for each other Chloe knows that." Sam stated.  
" She knows that in fact she thinks it's more than either of us will admit,  
and at least for me she's' right."  
Sam was panicked now, was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
" I love you Samantha Waters, I want to share my life with you. I want to  
be part of your life, I think we could be good for each." Bailey confessed.  
  
Sam looked stricken, he had said he loved her. The only man in her life  
that had ever made her heart ache when she was away from him. The   
only man she had ever known that the mere sight of him each day   
made her feel glad he was on her side. Who's hugs were like air to  
her she needed them so much. Was is possible he had really said  
what she had longed to hear.   
" What did you say?" Sam asked in a shaking voice.  
Bailey thought, damn, now I've told her and she doesn't know how  
to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way.   
" I said,I love you." Bailey spoke softly his voice deeper than before.  
" That's what I thought," Sam breathing was shallow, she tried to think.  
But she didn't have words, she was tongue tied.   
" It's alright if you don't feel the same about me, I told Chloe that you didn't  
but she was sure." he paused. Sam was waving her hand at him like she  
wanted him to move closer.   
Bailey leaned towards her a few inches and she wrapped her arms around   
his neck and pressed her face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. She  
took a deep breath of his scent and it calmed her, just like always.   
Bailey returned her hug, still unsure what was happening. He pressed her tight  
against his chest and rubbed her back, waiting for her to speak.   
Sam held him close, and moved one hand to the base of his neck and buried her  
fingers in the thick hair there. She finally managed to tell him.   
" Me too," which she though was enough then decided she had better add.  
" Chloe was right."   
  
Now it was Bailey who wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. Had Sam just  
said that she loved him too?   
" Chloe was right?" he repeated.  
" I do love you, I always have, I just never let myself admit it" she smiled.  
Bailey hugged her close again then took her face between his large  
hands and softly at first and then more passionately kissed her.   
Sam had never been kissed with so much feeling, she could hardly match  
him. When he ended their first kiss he couldn't just leave it at that and kissed  
her again this time molding her body against his as he did so.   
  
Sam responded with all of her heart, she was finally whole.   
" Will you come back to Atlanta or am I going to have to resign?' Bailey asked.  
" We will come home, if you will move out to the farm." Sam smiled.  
" I have missed you so much, I'm sorry for leaving."   
  
Bailey touched his forehead to hers' and sighed. " I'm just glad Chloe wouldn't   
take  
no for an answer. She's stubborn like her mother."   
  
  
end  
  
  
  



End file.
